Start Over?
by StarSilver09
Summary: Someone heard rumors about Patricia and Ron are divorced. Everyone tries helping her but she don't wants talk everyone. But EXPECT Amy Dumas? Amy would help her feel better to get move on because Patricia can't move on for a new life? *Femslash*
1. Prolouge

**Title: Start Over?**

**Trish/Lita **

**(Femslash! Be warned!)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters, seriously.**

**Summary: Someone heard rumors about Patricia and Ron are divorced. Everyone tries helping her but she don't wants talk everyone. But EXPECT Amy Dumas? Amy would help her feel better to get move on because Patricia can't move on for a new life?**

_- Please, don't hate me that. Because it cause me to remember about past… And someone told me if I can put that one… I have hard time to pick couple or slash or Femslash to make a prefect… So… I trying to put on Femslash story because there isn't lot Femslash story… -_

_Trish Stratus = Patricia(her real name)_

_Lita = Amy Dumas (her real name)_

_(Just let you know, there has two different scene)_

_

* * *

_

"**AMY?" Cm Punk questioned.**

_There something news on TV and it started talking about Trish and Ron are divorced. "It appeared, because they are divorced for now." TV News said that._

"**Huh? What?" Amy replied.**

_There started about the rumors is spread whole world to know. "Everyone, Had you heard Trish and her husband are divorced for now!" People started to text or call people about them._

"**Did you hear the rumors about Patricia divorced her husband?" CM Punk questions her.**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_An Alarm clock start rang and someone slam on the snooze button. Patricia woke up and look around the room is almost empty as her husband's stuff is gone. She laying on her bed and she feel get alone again._

"**Huh? No, I don't know she divorced her husband Ron. But who told you about that?" Amy said confused.**

_When Patricia stood up and get robe on, she went to the kitchen and grab the TV remote. As she click turn on TV and there news starting talk of rumors about Patricia and Ron are divorced._

"**AMY! Both are on the news! Everyone start tell anyone! They are official broken up! Which means, Patricia divorced her husband!" Cm Punk shouts her, as he saw they are on the news.**

_Patricia stares at news on TV and turn TV off. One minute later, she stood as she stare TV is off. Her knees hit on the floor as she start to cry because she thought her life is perfect but it turn to down…_

"**She did what? They are divorced? Are you seriously to me!" Amy was shocked to hear about that.**

_Patricia is still cried when she can hear the phone is ring but she wont going answer it. She won't talk everyone expect her best friend is Amy Dumas…_

"**Yeah, it true. At least she has a job. That sucks for her to divorce her husband. I hope not about her life won't ruined. Ha-ha-ha…" Cm Punk said a little mocked.**

_But one thing, Patricia say repeat words, "Amy, What I am doing now?..." Her heart feels start hurt, Patricia keeps thinking about old memories with her husband but after she divorced her husband._

"**PHIL! You jerk! How you dare to say something hurt her feeling!" Amy mad at him, because she doesn't wants anyone to hurt her feeling.**

_Patricia sits on the floor as she is in living room. She sits and looks at phone and decides to try calling someone._

"**What? I was trying helping her feel better! But she can't hear or see us!" Cm Punk trying right explains to her. **

_Patricia thinking about someone will help her feel better. She pushes the dial on phone._

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!_

"**Look! She is my best friend! I should going now and don't talk me back!" Amy furious at him, she leaves him alone.**

_Patricia holds the phone to hear for wait someone answer her._

_RING! RING! RING!_

"**Huh? Who is this?" Amy hears her phone is ringing and see who is it.**

Patricia hears someone answer it and replied it, "Hello? Is that you, Amy Dumas?"

"**PATRICIA!" Amy shocked to hear her voice is Patricia.**

**

* * *

**

**Oh… Boy, I wonder what happened next it! Do you want to continue it? Then please review it, that will let me to continue it~**

**"THANKS"**

**Up next the new chapter? **

**_ Amy, Help Me… _**


	2. Amy, Help Me

(Thank you for review this~)

* * *

"Patricia… Please tell me… Did you divorce your husband?" Lita said on the phone, she worried about her.

Lita can hear Trish start to exhale and slow to speak it but her voice is shaken… "Yes, I did… He betray on me…" Trish said with a voice is shaken.

"So, Where are you now?" Lita worried, she wants know where she is now.

"H-H-Home… My… Home…" Trish was stuttered and crying, she is alone and hopes Lita would help her for sure…

"Home? Same place? Ok, I will be there… But I might arrived at night in your house because you don't want to see people are out there for wait you come out." Lita replied, she would help her…

Lita hang up the phone and Lita rush to her home to pack her clothing in suitcase with her. Because She knew Trish needs her so barely. Lita always be there her side lot… During WWE on the road. Both women always hang out, chat in each other, or whatever. Because they are best friends.

Trish hear Lita told her about be careful about the outside… Trish sees on the window and there the people are wait for her come out… Trish want to get out but can't. She noticed at few people was news, TMZ, Paparazzi, and others. She is afraid to tell them… Because it too many people… She thought she would handle it but can't… She remember the past, that where Ron and Trish are divorced…

_Ron and Trish have hard time to talk each other. But they were separated as avoid it. When they feel more comfortable, it better for to avoid from see each other for few months or days. One day later, they back to reunited as wife and husband together, but it not worked… They decide to divorce it. They hope to make sure nobody know what happened to them. But it turn out into a ruin day… Suddenly, someone capture them, they are looks like no longer together. So, somebody take a picture to them without ask him or her for permission. One day later, Trish was in Yoga studio and see people is outside. She has no reason why people need see Trish. So she would check out to see them. When she is outside and suddenly, people start to talk, "TRISH! Is that true about you avoided to see your husband! It seems you are no longer with him! Because you have no ring? Tell us!" That people was come out nowhere from News, TMZ, Paparazzi people, and etc. Trish was terrified to hear about they find out._

_She was panic and went inside yoga studio and few people was _employees_ in yoga studio and they never see Trish was very terrified and workers want that people need get out. So, they decide to close the yoga studio for immediately. _

_Trish was in office and someone came in her office, Kristen said, "Patricia, Are you ok?"_

_Trish crying, "No… I am not okay… I thought it should be secret but… Everyone find out…" Kristen pat her head, "Don't be worry… They would leave you alone…"_

_Trish said, "HOW! How long?" Kristen was going to answer her but she think it might hurt her feeling…_

_Kristen said, "Well… I don't know… Maybe… A Few days or one month or whatever… I don't know…" She gives a best answer for her but she was still unsure about right answer for her._

_Another one person enter her office, Ben said, "Um… I think we will closed for few days until you will get feel better?" He want to know if she can handle it, he don't want to force her. Trish nods yes and few customers are trying helping her feel better… Few hours later, Trish was in her home and alone… She noticed the phone say few missed calls. So she don't want to tell everyone until she can talk Lita first… Because Lita always help her problem… She hoped Lita would help her again._

Trish closed the window with the curtains, She turn all light off. It went very dark… She is in the master bedroom… She jumped on the bed and took the blanket to cover herself, she keep whisper to say as repeat, "Lita… Lita… Help Me…" Her voice was very shaken and whined… The sounds of little crying… People are still outside and trying knock on her door… She won't talk everyone until Lita is first…

At nighttime…. Trish was drift to asleep… Now, there sounds was very quiet and more peace. But there the sounds of car is get louder, she think it might people are leaving or come back… Trish can hear outside, she don't want to see who is it… Suddenly, there someone push the doorbell on the door. That cause Trish woke up and worried about if it was they then she would be afraid… The sounds is still more doorbell. She refused to open the door, she don't want to see who is it.. Suddenly, She hears something a sound is get louder. She never hears that sounds before, suddenly… Trish's phone is ring.

**RING! RING! RING! **

She took the phone to see who is it… Her eyes is lift up as she shocked to see it was Amy call her. She opens the phone and hears what Amy say to her…

Suddenly, Amy start to scream at her, "PATRICIA! CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR! BECAUSE IDOITS PEOPLE FOLLOW ME! PLEASE, LET ME IN THERE! BEFORE THEY CAN BREAK IT!" Amy trying bracing herself, because of paparazzi people start to talk her, "WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY YOU COME TO SEE PATRICIA!"

Trish realized to hear Amy's voice, she is happy about Amy is actually come to save her… She rush down to stairs and see something light is blinked. She can't see them because she did closed window with curtains cover it. Only one thing, she can see their shadow form are struggled trying to get inside. She doesn't want to open it and She went to unlock on the door for her. Trish hoped Amy would notice it.

Amy doesn't like them and she noticed the door is unlocked because Trish is trying unlocked for her as Amy can rush inside quickly. Suddenly, Amy noticed the small man try entering her house and Amy managed it as she kick his groin, and rush inside quickly. Finally, she got in and slams the door.

Lucky, People can't get inside… Amy panted, she is tried because she try get through inside her house, "Patricia! Ha… Thanks for save me…" As she looked at Trish is still crying.

Amy surprised, "Patricia…" Amy never see Trish was very upset, crying, and it looks like she is very devastated… Before Amy talks her, Patricia rushes her as she hugs her tightly. "AMY!" Trish cried, she ran up to Amy and hugged her as she sobbing onto her shoulder. Amy was tightened her arms around Patricia. She held on to the crying girl for almost 15 minutes before she spoke.

"Amy… You come back to see…" Trish cried.

"Yes, I am back… Don't worry about it… You are safe here with me…" Amy was rocking back and forth, rubbing Patricia's back.

Few minutes later, Patricia stopped cry. She sniffled and lifted her head up, "Amy…"

"Yes?" Amy swallowed.

Patricia stares at her eyes, "Amy… Please… Help me…"

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Amy helps Patricia! Now, She need her help for what?**

**_ Up Next chapter _**

**_ What I do now? _**


	3. What I do now?

(Thank you for read~ AND plz review it~)

* * *

Amy look at her eyes was crying and don't know what she is doing now, "Patricia… You looks is very tired now… Could we will to talk tomorrow? We can sleep there."

Patricia sniffled, and stands up as hold Amy's right arm to hug tightly, "Ok…"

Amy said, hold her as lead to her room, "Patricia, You will sleep there and I will sleep in the guest room-" Patricia grab her shirt, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" Amy was amazed to see Patricia don't want to be alone. She thought Patricia would handle herself for alone… Now, she don't want be alone.

But Amy don't talk her and Patricia hold her arm, "Please… Stay with me…"

She is really need her so barely… She needs her because Amy always helps her… Lots… Now, She wants to sleep with Amy… She don't want to be alone again…

Amy stare at her eyes, before she sighed, "I will stay with you." Patricia was surprised, before she sniffed, "Really? You mean?" She thought it should be problem but Amy has no problem with that…

"Yep, I have no problem with that… In the case…" She lifts Patricia and walk to her room, "You look like very tried and need nice sleep." Amy smiles.

Patricia warp on her neck with arms and smile, "Thank you…" Now they are in her bed as they sleep on the bed… Patricia is happy to let Amy to sleep with her. Both women are drift to the deep asleep…

**This Morning~**

Patricia just woke up and stretches with arms rise in the above her head and look at Amy that where she is sleeping with her but Lita is not there.

"AMY?" She didn't know where is she now as she is jump out from where she is sleeping on the bed. She hears something noise was louder.

**CLATTER! **

She was panic and rushes the downstairs to see what happened to strange noise. She hears something noise was come from in kitchen and she check in the inside of kitchen.

"OWW!" Amy shouted herself because she fell it when she didn't noticed there a little water on the floor that cause she fell.

Amy mumbles, "I hope not she woke up…" Suddenly, she hears something noise was giggle behind her back.

Patricia giggle, "My God… Why are you trying to make something breakfast?" She saw she is make breakfast for eating, she is fell on the floor and flour is cover her clothing.

She toward her to pull her to stand up as Amy can stand up, "Gosh. I never know you could cooking by yourself…" She thought Amy always lazy to cooking for breakfast until she did it.

Amy chuckles, "Well, That looks like… I made you smile… Look at you… You are not crying baby…" Patricia shove Amy with an elbow, "Shut up…"

"So… What you think about rumors?" Amy questioned because she want know how she is feeling now.

Patricia depressed, "Hmm… I don't know… But how long they will stop to talk me until I might break the silence?" She need more time to let her to relaxed.

Amy said with a half grins, "Well… I don't know… But you need inside to stay until people will stopped and you will be ready for went to outside."

"WAIT! I don't know if I could handle it to public way…" She worried about what if people comes back.

Amy smile, "I will going with you… By the way… Guess what? I am stuck again with you…" She turn on the TV talking about mystery girl was Former WWE Diva is Lita and Now, both women are still inside the house.

"Wow… Sorry about this…" She surprised about people interested to trying talk Amy and Patricia was best friends.

Amy smile, "AWE! Who care about this! I can fought it! Nobody one break my silence!" She can handle herself because she is always brave girl.

Patricia laughed, "Ha-Ha, That true..."

Amy warned her, "But… Not you… Because you are popular in here… So… You can't get out until they are stopped." Amy don't want to let her outside first because it just two days and people are still to stalker her to break her silence.

Patricia nods, "Okay… Thank you for help me… But Now what I am doing stuck here…" She wished to get out but can't because people are still outside for wait to see Patricia is out.

Amy nodded, "Hmm… That good question…"

* * *

**WOW… Amy came to save her. But she can't let her out because there news people wanted to break her silence. So, what they are doing next?~ **

Up Next Chapter

_ Now what? _


End file.
